KAKAK
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Walau kau terus menghinaku, menyiksaku, dan bahkan membakarku dengan bara api-mu, bagaimanapun juga kau tetaplah adikku. Adalah seorang kakak untuk memaafkan dan terus menyayangi adiknya. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Avatar and it's characters are owned by Nickelodeon and it's respective artists.**

**Rating: K**

**Waktu: Setahun setelah perang. Dan Azula dipenjara di penjara bawah tanah Kastil negara Api.**

* * *

**KAKAK**

* * *

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan jariku pada gagang kursi. Di sebelahku, paman Iroh masih mengurus berbagai macam dokumen, yang membutuh klarifikasi dari kami berdua. Aku memangkukan sebelah pipiku pada kepalan tanganku. Menatap langit-langit yang didekorasi dengan warna serba merah. Namun, aku tersenyum menatapnya. Kini tidaklah sepenuhnya merah seperti dulu. Ada berbagai macam dekorasi berwarna biru dan hijau melintasi seluruh penjuru warna merah, yang merupakan warna dasar negara api-ku, negara api kami. Itu adalah wujud pernyataan perdamaian, dan tanda persaudaraan kami sebagai bangsa besar, negara api, suku air dan kerajaan bumi.

Aku masih tersenyum menatapinya, membayangkan apa yang sudah kulalui dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat aku berangkat untuk mencari avatar seorang diri, hingga sampai bergabung dengan avatar melawan ayah kandungku sendiri. Itu semua tidak membuatku menyesal—malahan aku merasa bangga, karena telah membantu avatar menyatukan dunia ini. Semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik sekarang, jauh lebih baik.

Lamunanku tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh panggilan iseng paman, "Halo, raja Zuko. Hidungmu kemasukan lalat, 'tuh". Dan bodohnya, aku percaya, "mffggh, mffgh...apa?! mana?!". Ya, itu bodoh sekali. Paman memberikan tawa lebarnya melihatku yang berhasil dikerjainya. Aku memberikan sedikit omelan kecil pada paman, dan ia bertanya 'apa yang kulamunkan'. Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, itu sudah cukup membuat paman mengerti.

"Raja Zuko..." Ujarnya. "Perdamaian diatas segalanya, dan aku turut senang apabila kau juga benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Kau mau ikut?" Paman berdiri, dan menggerakkan tangannya di depan mulut seakan sedang minum teh. "Seperti dulu." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, mengingatkan saat masa-masa pelarian kami, dan membuka kedai teh kecil di kerajaan bumi.

Aku katakan pada paman bahwa masih ada yang harus kulakukan, dan mempersilahkannya untuk beristirahat siang duluan. Paman mengangguk dan berkata padaku untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri.

Aku kembali termenung memandang langit-langit saat paman sudah beranjak dari ruang kerja kami. Jendela ruangan kubiarkan terbuka seluruhnya. Udara yang masuk benar-benar merilekskan tubuhku. Angin sepoy-sepoy siang hari meniup rambutku yang sedang tak kukuncirkan. Angin yang lembut meniup rambut poni dan jambangku yang tak beraturan, dan meniup kelopak mataku, membuatku sedikit mengantuk.

*Hoaahm*

"Hai, Zuko."

"Hwaak, uhuk uhuk!" Sapaan tiba-tiba dari anak botak, membuatku tersedak selagi menguap. Aku menatap anak itu, yang kini sedang melayang diluar jendela—dengan pengendalian udaranya. "...Aang..."

"Sedang kerja, Zuko?" Tanya si avatar dengan bola dikepitan lengannya.

"Ah, ya begitulah."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari bawah si pemuda botak.

"Aang...! Kau curang menggunakan pengendalian udara!"

"Hahaha, maaf maaf." Jawab Aang, mengusap-usap kepala tak berambutnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Hei, Zuko mau ikut main bola di bawah?"

"Sekarang?"

"Kapan lagi?"

"Hm. Tidak masalah. Tapi aku masih memiliki pekerjaan, dan harus selesai hari ini." Jawabku melihat sisa beberapa dokumen dimeja.

"Aw, kau tidak asik. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore?" Tanya Aang tersenyum ceria.

"Kurasa tidak masalah."

"Baik, jaga janjimu Zuko!" Sahut si gundul. "Bermain bola dengan kami sore ini."

"Ya." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya turun kebawah. Tapi tiba-tiba satu gundukkan tanah muncul, diatasnya berdiri si pengendali tanah terhebat yang kutahu.

"Aw, Aang. Aku naik, kau turun. Oh, hey Zuko." Sapanya spontan saat melihatku, tepatnya merasakanku. "Main bola dengan kami?" Ajaknya ramah.

"Mungkin nanti sore, Toph."

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab gadis kecil itu. "Sampai nanti, Zuko."

Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang berharga. Aku bertaruh, di bawah pasti ada Katara, Sakka, dan Suki bermain bersama Aang dan Toph. Haah, terkadang aku mernginginkan masa-masa mudaku kulalui dengan bermain gembira seperti mereka. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena menjadi raja api adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu. Dan aku bangga melakukannya. Lagipula, aku memiliki mereka yang akan selalu setia menemaniku disaat aku membutuhkan teman disebelahku. Aku menyayangi mereka semua, teman-temanku yang berharga. Dan tentu saja, Ibundaku tersayang dan pamanku yang selalu ada sebagai tempatku mengadu disaat suka dan duka—aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Mereka semua adalah hartaku yang tak ternilai.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Ada seseorang lagi yang membuatku merasakan kekurangan. Masa-masa kecil yang kami lalui bersama, bermain bersama dan bercanda bersama. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi merasa sangat kecewa padanya yang telah dibutakan oleh kegelapan hati dan kekuatan. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan anak kesayangan ayah atau tidak, tapi kini aku merindukan sosok adikku yang ramah.

Aku ingat saat dimana kami selalu bermain di masa balita kami. Berbagi makanan dan kue, selalu merepotkan ibu, dan mengacak-acak seisi rumah. Aku rindu saat-saat seperti itu. Dan aku tetap tidak bisa percaya, mengapa adikku yang lembut dan baik bisa berubah dalam beberapa tahun setelah itu. Entah, apakah itu karena pujian-pujian dari ayah yang membuatnya berubah buta akan kekuatan seperti itu. Dia selalu berusaha menyerangku sepenuh hati selama ini. Aku, kami tahu bahwa dia berhati dingin dan kejam. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu mengenai adikku. Adikku yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Aku tidak tega dan merasa iba meninggalkannya didalam sel bawah tanah, seorang diri.

Aku membuyarkan bayanganku dan kembali melanjutkan kerja yang tersisa diatas meja saat ini. 'Aku harus mengunjunginya suatu waktu' pikirku sembari menari-narikan kuas ditangan kananku.

* * *

Pekerjaanku selesai dalam kurang lebih setengah jam dan dengan segera aku keluar dari ruangan kerja. Diikuti dengan dua pengawal, aku menuju ruang sel bawah tanah. Salah satu pengawal bertanya, kemana aku akan pergi. Tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan, 'aku tidak masalah tidak ditemani'. Aku terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah, masih diikuti dua pengawal.

Terhenti sebentar di depan pintu utama sel, untuk melihat keremang-remangan penjara tersebut. Terdiam dan merasa semakin prihatin membayangkan adikku dikurung disini. Aku melangkah pelan, dan mengamati sekitar—tikus-tikus berlarian, saluran air yang kotor, bau yang tidak mengenakkan. Suara mendengung yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya mempengingkan kupingku sedikit. Dan suasana gelap yang membuat pandangan sedikit kabur ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah sel, letaknya sedikit menjorok diujung. Aku mengintip lewat tralis besi, dan melihat seseorang didalamnya. Terduduk lemas seseorang yang sangat kukenal bentuk tubuhnya.

"Buka." Perintahku pada penjaga penjara. Yang serta merta dilaksanakan dengan segera. Hati-hati, raja, sahutnya. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam, sungguh gelap. Namun pandanganku semakin terbiasa dan dapat melihat semakin jelas, seorang perempuan yang terduduk lemas di sel ini, adikku satu-satunya, Azula.

"...Suatu kehormatan, raja API!" Desisnya dengan nada meledek saat tersadar dari setengah tidurnya. "Tidak biasanya kau mau mengunjungi sel penjara yang jorok ini. Apalagi sampai mengunjungi tawanan rendah sepertiku."

Aku hanya terdiam, bukan tidak dapat membalas, tapi hatiku terpukul melihatnya terbalut baju tahanan yang kasar dan kotor. Aku semakin merasakan guncangan dihatiku menguat, melihat dirinya yang terduduk lemas didinding tepat segaris didepanku.

Aku berbalik dan menyuruh pengawal dan penjaga pergi meninggalkan kami.

"...Azula..." Ujarku ragu-Ragu, bibirku sedikit kaku menyebut namanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya sengit. "Mengasihaniku?! Hahahaha, kalau begitu berarti kau punya banyak waktu sebagai raja api, ya?! Daripada memikirkan rakyatmu yang bodoh, kau lebih memilih mengotori baju bagusmu yang mahal?! Ahahahaha, menyedihkan sekali kau ini, Zuzu si raja api..."

Aku tidak ingin membalas ucapannya—tidak tega melihatnya yang berada diposisi seperti saat ini.

"Membisu...?! Aku tanya kau sekali lagi," Sahutnya penuh dengan kedengkian. "Mau apa kesini?!"

"...Aku hanya mencemaskanmu..." Akhirnya aku menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, apa yang paling dirasakan hatiku saat ini.

"...Hoo, begitu?! Rupanya kau belum puas dengan Mai?" Bentaknya. "Dan sekarang kau datang hanya untuk membuatku kesal?!" Ucapannya semakin kencang dan penuh kebencian. "Dengar ya, RAJA API. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu, dan jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi!!" Azula berteriak, mengeluarkan percikan api kecil dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan semua kata-katanya itu. Hanya menatapnya lurus, seakan apa yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak berguna untuk membuatku tersinggung ataupun marah. Aku menyalakan api kecil ditanganku, dan membakar kedua obor disisi pintu bagian dalam. Setelah itu aku menutup pintu sel dengan pelan.

"Mengapa kau tak nyalakan penerangan?"

"...Aku tidak butuh cahaya. Aku sudah disedot kegelapan tempat ini dan hanya kematian yang tidak aku sabari kedatangannya. Bukan kau!!" Lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan bentakan keras dan menunjuk kearahku. Kakinya terantai kuat dan tidak bisa membuatnya beranjak lebih jauh. Pergelangan kakinya menampakkan bercak kemerahan akibat borgol kaki yang keras. Kulit semulus sutra yang dulu dibanggakannya tidak ada lagi sekarang. Digantikan dengan tubuh dekil seorang tawanan.

Aku duduk didepannya. Tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri saat mengeluarkan desahan kesedihanku. Azula, adikku.

"...Kau makan dengan baik, Azula...?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?!" Jawabnya, masih mendengis. "Tidak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu. Itu tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik!"

"Makanlah selalu, kau membutuhkannya." Ujarku memperhatikan wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya sudah terlerai bebas, menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Apa pedulimu?!" Sahut Azula, mengangkat rambut tak beraturannya, dan mengikatnya kebelakang, seperti gaya rambutnya dulu. Aku berpikir, dia tampak lebih segar seperti ini, wajah dan gaya rambut yang kurindukan. Semenjak kecil dulu itu adalah gaya rambut favoritnya—dan aku menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hak apa-apa menyuruhmu makan..." Ujarku menutup mata sebentar, lalu kembali menatap mata adikku. "Tapi aku kakakmu. Aku peduli."

Aku bisa bilang, bahwa Azula benar-benar terkejut saat kubilang seperti itu. Dia merunduk dan bergumam sendiri, seperti mengutuk. "Tahu apa kau, raja bodoh..."

Mata adikku benar-benar bersinar emas terang. Bola matanya benar-benar cantik dan fakta bahwa dia telah dikurung selama hampir satu tahun tidak membuat cahaya binar matanya memudar. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang ditutupi baju tahanan kotor dan juga dekil. Biarpun begitu, kulit keturunan kerajaannya yang mulus tetaplah cantik, dan tidak terhalang sedikitpun oleh kotoran baju dan juga noda-noda disekitar tubuhnya. Hanya saja seperti tadi kusadari, pergelangan kaki Azula memerah karena borgol kaki yang ketat dan berat.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan? Menyenangkan ya melihat tawanan tak berdaya?!" Dengisnya lagi, mengeluarkan senyuman sinis ciri khasnya.

Aku membalas tatapan mata emasnya, memprihatinkan sekali, adikku.

"...Apa itu sakit, Azula?" Aku memperhatikan pergelangan kaki yang diduduki oleh Azula. Duduknya bersimpuh miring sehingga aku dapat melihat kakinya dibalik pinggulnya.

Azula menengokkan kepala melihat kakinya dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Saat dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kepadaku, dia hanya menjawab kecil. "...Tidak, bodoh..."

Aku tahu itu menyakitkan, tampak dari kejutan kecil wajahnya saat ia menggerakkan pergelangannya itu barusan. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apakah dia masih bisa mengontrol api di tengah keadaannya sekarang.

"...Kau ingin makan?"

Azula tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia membuang muka dariku. Maka dari itu, aku berdiri dan keluar sel sebentar, untuk meminta penjaga penjara membawakan makanan. Aku mengetahui, bahwa Azula meneriakiku dari belakang, tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku...?!" Tanya Azula menggeram saat aku kembali kedalam sel.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meminta penjaga untuk mengambilkan makanan."

"Kau...!?" Masih menggeram dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak ingat, ya? Berkali-kali jatuh tak berdaya ditanganku, Zuzu...?!" Cengirnya dingin. Mengingatkanku pada wajah yang terus berhasil menumbangkanku dulu.

Dia ingin menggunakan pengendalian apinya, pikirku. Aku tidak mengacuhkan dan kembali duduk didepannya. Aku mengambil resiko untuk terbakar oleh api biru-nya.

"Jangan main-main denganku!!" Azula menggerakkan tangannya, mengeluarkan percikan api biru kearahku. Namun ironis, api tersebut tidak begitu besar untuk sampai bisa mengenaiku yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya, hanya sekitar 30 senti.

"Kau lelah" Azula terbelakak melihat ketidak-mungkinan semua ini. Dan kembali terduduk lesu.

"...Aku tidak berharga, aku tidak pantas hidup lagi..."

"Tidak ada yang tidak pantas hidup."

Azula mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku. Sesaat aku tersentak, itu bukan wajah Azula yang biasanya. Tersirat kesedihan, kekalahan total, ketidak berdayaan diri, hasrat yang menghilang, kepasrahan, dan wajah seseorang yang dikasihani.

Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya merunduk kembali. Terbujur lemas.

Tak lama ditengah keheningan, penjaga penjara datang membawakan menu yang kuminta tadi, dan lekas pergi dari kami setelah menutup pintu sel kembali. Makanan tersebut adalah nasi lobster favorit Azula. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sangat senang dulu ketika makan kecuali, ada hidangan tersebut diatas meja. Dia benar-benar menikmatinya, khususnya buatan ibu.

"Makanlah, Azula. Kau suka ini 'kan...?"

Azula mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan memperhatikanku. Seakan dirinya benar-benar dikasihani. Merasa terhina, tertindas, diatur, dan rendah. Dia mengeluarkan tatapan amarahnya. Giginya gemeretak satu sama lain, saling beradu. Bibirnya yang merah bergetar dan pipinya memerah karena amarah.

"Dimana harga diriku!!!??"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan harga diri, Azula."

"Lalu apa?! Lalu apa?! Zuzu, kakakku yang bodoh dan naif?!!!" Teriaknya semakin keras dan histeris.

"Ini hanya perhatian seorang kakak terhadap adiknya."

Azula tersentak lagi di tengah kehisterisan perasaannya.

Dia termenung, namun kemudian kembali merunduk. Semakin lemas dari yang sebelumnya. Jauh semakin dalam menyelami keputus-asaannya. Aku tidak dapat memahami apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Aku hanya dapat membaca dari raut wajah dan reaksi tubuhnya. Tapi saat ini aku tahu, bahwa aku sudah membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kemarahan dan pertanyaan.

Aku menyodorkan piring hidangan tersebut di tanah. "Makanlah, Azula. Kau memerlukan pasokan energi."

"...Diam...diaaaaaamm!!!!" Teriaknya histeris, menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang harga diriku, apa yang kau mengerti mengenai harga diriku!!! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!!! Menjauh...menjauh....!!!!"

"...Kau merupakan adikku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Hanya itu yang perlu kutahu sebagai seorang kakak."

Kini mata Azula melebar dengan hebat. Bola matanya yang bersinar emas layaknya matahari mulai bergelombang. Bagian bawah kelopak matanya mulai membendung air dari matanya, dan dengan segera mengalir di pipi putihnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan air mata itu, namun tidak kuasa dia larut dalam tangisan itu.

"...Pergi...*hiks hiks*pergi...!!" Pekiknya menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat adikku seperti ini. "Pergi!! Pergi-----!!!!" Dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, seolah meninju. Mengeluarkan percikan biru yang sangat kecil—panaspun tidak.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya seperti itu. Sementara Azula masih terus berusaha menembak dan mengeluarkan api biru dan petir kebanggannya dulu. Hingga lelah dan kehabisan nafas, akhirnya dia kembali merunduk sambil terisak-isak.

"...Zuko...Zu..."

"Azula...!?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Menyebut namaku dengan suaranya yang terbalut kesedihan serta suara aslinya yang cantik juga merdu.

Adikku mengangkat kepalanya. Berlinang air mata, dia menatapku sendu dan pasrah serta menyerah pada keadaannya sekarang. Berusaha kabur dari kekeras kepalaan-nya dan keegoisan serta amukannya.

"Zu...ko*hiks hiks*apa...yang harus...kulakukan...?" Tanyanya berserah dan lemas. Kedua tangannya menopang badannya di atas tanah. "Aku tidak bisa lagi...aku tidak bisa menahan nyawa ini...aku mu...ak dengan nyawa ini...*hiks hiks*ka, kakak..."

"Azula...?!" Aku berdiri diatas lututku dengan segera, dan tanganku berusaha meraihnya.

"...Aku...hanya termenung. Sendiri*hiks hiks*...tanpa siapa-siapa..." Ujarnya masih terisak. "Gelap...rasanya mau mati...sepi...*hiks hiks*aku tidak punya siapa-siapa...tidak seorangpun...ingin bersama monster sepertiku..."

Azula merunduk kembali, dan masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya berubah. Seolah hatinya yang sekeras batu dan setebal baja yang dingin dan egois, runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. Hatiku sebagai kakak kandungnya—orang yang sedarah dengannya, sungguh semakin merasa iba melihatnya saat ini. Apapun itu, hatiku merasa Azula benar-benar jujur pada perasaannya kali ini. Aku melihat Azula yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini. Azula yang mengutarakan perasaanya tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Matanya tidak berdusta. Adikku.

Aku menyokong tubuhnya yang mulai terjatuh ketanah. Menahan bahunya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu serta merta memeluknya.

"...Le, lepaskan...kau...!!" Berontaknya lemah dan tidak bertenaga, masih di sela isakan tangisnya.

"Tidak...kau bukanlah Azula semenjak berumur 7 tahun lagi. Kau Azula. Adikku saat berumur 5 tahun." Ujarku panjang. Mataku juga mulai berlinang, terharu dengan keadaan kami saat ini. "Azula yang penyayang, Azula yang lembut, dan Azula yang tidak buta akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Kembalilah Azula! Kembalilah seperti dulu."

"......." Dia terdiam sejenak, aku merasakan bibir dan dagunya bergetar di pundak kananku, juga mendengarkan isakan tangisnya. ".....Aku punya kesempatan...membakarmu sekarang...Zuko..."

"Lakukan. Bakarlah aku, adikku. Kau pasti akan membunuhku tanpa ragu setahun yang lalu. Bakarlah, Azula!" Aku mengencangkan pagutanku padanya, dan hanya menutup mataku. Aku tahu, bahwa dia adalah pengguna api sejati. Dan aku yakin, kalau dia benar-benar memaksakan dirinya ingin membakarku, dia pasti bisa mengeluarkan api-nya saat ini.

Tapi apa yang kudapat, sangat berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan. Azula mengencangkan pagutannya juga. Menutupkan matanya di bahuku, dia mulai menangis kencang didadaku.

"Kakak...." Terisak-isak, dia menangis dipundakku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengelus punggung beserta kepala Azula yang lembut, dengan segala rasa sayangku terhadapnya.

"Syukurlah, Azula. Syukurlah."

"...Mempunyai adik monster sepertiku pasti berat untukmu...dan ibu..."

"Monster tidak dilahirkan, tapi dibentuk."

"...Maafkan aku, kakak..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mintai maaf, Azula. Kau masih memiliki aku dan ibu. Pahamilah itu."

--

--

--

**End**/ Optional: **Familiar condition**

* * *

**End Note:**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave your comment.**

**If you have time, why don't you check my profile,and R&R my other fics. O^,8  
**

regards,_**-Shima-**_


End file.
